Love Hina Retold
by Ruto Kuntai
Summary: The day and the life of the Hinata House tenants, told by the least expected character, Tama Chan, the flying hot spring turtle.  Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any way shape or form. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Kodansha and any other parties involved.

There he went again, flying in the air.

Who you might wonder, none other than Keitaro Urashima, the landlord Hinata apartments, but also my provider as well. You guessed it, I am Tama Chan and I am going to provide some insight on the day and life of the Hinta residents. Life here is anything but dull.

So let's back up a minute and start from the beginning. Not only is Keitaro the landlord, but he is also a college student trying to get into the prestigious Tokyo University. But he has a study partner named Naru Narusegawa. Brilliant as she is, she certainly has a fiery temper and is exceptionally strong as well. Poor Keitaro must contend with both aspects and is often sky high because of this.

How he survives each time and bounces back without _any_ damage what so ever is beyond my comprehension. Then again, I often wonder how Naru is able to utilize this much strength and do any serious harm. I think it's quite fair to say this is one of several mysterious that I truthfully don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my turtle mind around.

So not only does Keitaro study virtually every day, but he also does landlord duties as well. This leads to some rather interesting consequences at times. It should be noted all the tenants are female and the only other guy in the residence is me. To the average guy, this would sound like a paradise in the making right? Well, that would be case if the tenants were average people, but that isn't the case. Far from it in fact and the other tenants are probably the oddest bunches of people (with the exception of my previous owner). Oh where to begin, as each day is different from the next.

Well I think I'll start with Mitsune (Kitsune) Konno. She is Naru's best friend and has resided at Hinata apartments the longest. Frankly she is a mystery to me and probably a mystery to Keitaro as well. Deep down, she is a good person and really does care about her friends, but there just seems to be a mystery to her. For example, apparently she is a freelance writer, yet in all the years I've have known her; I've never once seen her write _anything. _But yet she has enough money to gamble, buy alcohol and pay rent. Most hilarious about her is that she can see without opening her eyes most the time. Not sure how that is possible, but then again, I can fly, so maybe it's not that odd? Anyway, more than anything, she is quite the jokester. Somehow she manages to get out of paying rent at times though. All and all though, she is fairly easy to deal with.

Then there is another tenant named Kaolla Su and she easily the smartest person there, but oddest as well. For some reason, she tries to eat me on several occasions. I've learned this more of a game to her, then her trying to eat me. She seems to be the type that likes to play around and just have fun, so maybe that is why is always playing around with Keitaro. I personally found it quite hilarious when she stuffed that curry flavored chocolate in Keitaro's face, but I think she did it out of kindness, not rudeness. I really wish I knew how she managed to put trees, grass and even birds in her room though. I mean I figured her parents are paying for rent, but how exactly did she manage to pay for that expense of a forest themed bedroom? Despite the fact she is well known for her above and beyond energy, she means well.

Then is the high strung Motoko Aoyama and boy does she have a temper. More often than not I wonder _how_ she is able to use a sword out of nowhere and use those special techniques. In fact, she is able to use something completely out of thin air is amazing enough. For some hilarious reason though, she is afraid of turtles and this has led to some hilarious results. Hilarious meaning for me and this of course this sometimes leads to trouble with Keitaro. Despite how strong she is (Keitaro can attest to this) I (as well as Keitaro) has caught her blade once and it was pretty cool. She is every bit strong as she is smart though. Although I am not sure how she graduated high school and then went right to going to college, as I think I only saw her go to school maybe three times. Little details, but details none the less.

Last, but certainly not least is Shinobu Maehara, the residential chef and household cleaner. Personally despite the fact she works very hard and really goes out her way to keep the house together, her past is a mixture of comedy and a bit sad as well. Her parents essentially dropped her off at the Hinata House and while one of her parents does pay her rent, I just find it very odd. I mean now it's completely up to Shinobu to raise herself and take care of the entire Hinata Household as well. Granted she was a mature kid, but it was still asking a great deal for a tenant, let alone teenager. So apparently her Father was a taxi driver and I am going to guess the restaurant the family once owned belonged to her Mother.

Considering that I am a hot spring turtle, I have a great deal of time on my hands, so that is why I think about odd little details such as that. It should be noted that Shinobu was the first to have any feelings for Keitaro, although I am fairly positive it started out as simple admiration for him and as she grew older those feelings became more romantic in nature. Thankfully, turtles don't go through teenage years similar to humans, as those can be some very weird and confusing time. Very confusing for some, as Keitaro could probably could attest that fact.

That is all the tenants, but then of course is Keitaro's live in relative Haruka Urashima who is both his cousin and aunt. Not sure how that is possible, but you know, there are just some details in life that are best left to just taking them for what they are and accepting them. She is the sole owner of the Hinata Tea Shop and more often than not seen with a calm demeanor and occasionally a Harrison/fan in some cases. She more or less is wisest person of the bunch and at one point was the house mother of Hinata House. She is very reasonable, but also very strong as well. Apparently, she is a talented martial artist as well.

Last but not least is my previous owner, Mutsumi Otohime. Even though I am a rather insightful turtle, for the life of me, I can't tell if secretly she is sharper than she lets on or is truly carefree. I am learning more towards sharp, as she quickly realized Keitaro's feelings for Naru, but also remembered a secret passage way to Naru's room as well. However, she also a sleeping pill in a treat she gave me and would then put me in a ventilated box for Keitaro as a gift. Then she also decided to stand on those bowling bowls as well, as I once did just for fun. Truthfully, I only did that for fun and to this day only did that because I was bored. I also remember the time she put that stuffed doll in that giant bowl of soup as well, that was quite comedic to say the least.

Overall though, my days at Hinata Apartments are anything but boring. There is always something exciting going on, be it a loud party, Keitaro being sent into orbit or even Kitsune causing some form of mischief. Never a dull moment where I am at and you know, that is perfectly fine with me. We may not always agree with each other, but at the end of the day, we are all friends and are more or less a family.

Well it's taken me several years to write another story, but here said story is. Five years have passed since my last fanfiction story, but I just didn't feel motivation with the last story. Fanfiction has certainly changed over the years and so I have I. I'd first like to thank Robdazombie for all the inspiration he provided me over the years, as well as motivating encouragement he has also provided me for the years as well.

In a nut shell, thank you for reading my story and I'd really be honored if after you read my work you would write a review on this. It's taken me a long time to get here and actually take the time to write a fanfiction, but here it is.

Thanks for reading,

Ruto Kuntai

5


End file.
